KHII Drabbles
by Project Nevermore
Summary: Exactly as the title suggests, this is a small collection  three to be precise  of random romance drabbles that weren't long enough to be their own story. Includes: Xemnas/Saix; Roxas/Pence; Marluxa/Vexen
1. Nobody's Love

Nobody's Love

A/N: Xemnas/Saix

Stirring, flowing blackness. Draping and gliding over silken skin. Forever darkness crawling and creeping, entwining around them. Binding them to each other. Binding soul to soul. Forever and a day.

Emptiness surging through blood red veins. Hurt. Sorrow. Pain. Pleasure. Nothing felt, not now and not ever. Tears with no meaning. Kisses with no passion. Emotionless love.

Glazed eyes. Fingers trace over soft skin. Fingers wipe away salted drops. Aching pains. Shaking limbs. Arms slip around naked flesh. Caressed skin, fingers tracing along scars, along the other's curves, along every dimple and dip in the slick skin. Every touch invoking a shiver, every pet bringing forth a pant, and every flitter along sensitive flesh causing a gasp.

Blood stained flesh. Red splatters sploch perfectly pale skin. Fingers smear, bloody fingerprints. Slide and slip. Like a child's finger-paints, hearts drawn in blood. Swirls, twirls, curves decorating heated skin.

Silence. Ragged moaning. Whispered words. Punctured breathing. All but silence to their ears. An unreal heartbeat rising within them. Faux wishes. Deceitful hearing. A desperate longing forever out of their reach.

Teary kisses. Bloody kisses. Meaningless kisses. Nobody's love…


	2. Forever

Forever

A/N: Vexen/Marluxia

Ice tracks glistening across his rosy pink skin. A shiver cascading over his skin, leaving goose bumps in it's wake. A soft purr, that of a cat, rose from within him as a warm, wet tongue melted the lines of crystalline ice. Each drop of melted ice lapped up. Over and over. Cold, then warm. Shivers shaking limbs, despite constant heat.

Angry red marks tear down his white skin, contrasting brightly. Like blood lines in snow. Welts rise, soothed by tickling sensations of padded fingers. Playing and flitting across tortured flesh. Pain, yet pleasure. Cold, yet warm. Forever opposite.

Nails dig deeper, like thorns of a rose clawing and scraping. A screech of delight, a moan of pleasure, another shiver races across sweaty skin. A dark laugh echoing in crushing blackness. Forever nothingness.

Feathery touches tease stinging skin, skittering aimlessly. Back and forth, hunter and prey. Cat and mouse. Toying, taunting, mocking. Hate and love. Love to hate. Hate to love. Forever lost.

Broken gasps. Raw screams. Silence brought forth by soft traces, like petals falling over sensitive flesh. Whines, whimpers, small groans tearing through curtains of dark night and breaths for stagnant air. Emotions flares, feelings rise…all lost within non-existent heartbeats. Forever. Never.

Small pants, pain ceases. Tiny groans, pleasure stops. Sudden chilled air washes over them. They part, limbs pulling away from wanting grasps. Alone again, but never forever.


	3. Nerds

Nerds

The only sound that filled the room that lazy afternoon was that of the soft tapping noises of Pence at the computer and the two boys' calm breathing. The raven-haired boy was intently staring at the screen, finishing up the last of his homework so that he could enjoy the rest of the day. Roxas, on the other hand, was slowly inching closer to the computer, his own blue eyes staring intently at the bowl of nerds resting next to the computer keyboard. That was his goal, his dream, his destiny. To get those nerds in his possession. The cute little pink and purple dots of sugary goodness. It was his reason for living!

…okay, so maybe it wasn't that drastic, but it was definitely his top priority at the moment.

Roxas' tongue stuck every so slightly out from between his lips, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration as his fingers sneakily crawled across the desk, and closer to the bowl of sweet, fruity candies. And then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Pence turn away to collect a paper from his bag, and he knew it was now or never. He lunged forward and-

"Hey, Roxas…can you…!" Pence had turned back around at the wrong time, and Roxas' close proximity caused the two to crash into an unexpected kiss. Both the young teens' eyes widened, and neither pulled away for a few seconds due to shock. And because they were both trying to figure out what just happened.

The blonde nervously folded his hands into his lap after they broke the kiss, looking anywhere but at his friend. The other, trying to avoid any awkwardness, held out the bowl of candies with a small smile.

"…nerds?"


End file.
